From Stars to the Ocean
by hiveluver
Summary: After being at H.I.V.E for half a year, Mariana, Caleb, Caireen and Marc think there life has changed in every way... But not at all. They're about to face something they've never even imagined, and this time they won't be dreaming. Sequel to Away From Normal Life.
1. Chapter 1

Mariana read her study guide for mid-year testing quickly. She kept on hearing Nero's words in her head: "Every last bit of study counts." Since Nero was away for a G.L.O.V.E meeting, they received a free study period during their normal class time.

"What're you doing?" Caireen said, walking over to the table Mariana was using in the library.

"Studying for Technology," Mariana said, pointing at one of the confusing diagrams on her guide. They may still be first years, but everything they learned in there still came to them as confusing.

"Caireen!" Marc shouted. At least they thought it was Marc.

"I better go see what he wants," Caireen said. She could her Marc moaning so she just followed the noise. A lot of people seemed confused as they heard him groan.

She finally found him, crushed under a lot of books, a shelf on his legs. She couldn't help but laugh.

"The shelf fell on me!" Marc shouted as Caireen reached down to lift the shelf up.

Mariana appeared next to Caireen.

"Now this is much better than studying," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No, Ms. Trinity, we will not launch the attack." Nero said.

"COME ON!" Shelby screamed like a toddler who didn't get the toy they wanted at the store.

"You really think that killing is the answer here? If we capture them, it will be much more useful, so we can force information out of them." Nero said.

"But killing is so fun!" Shelby said.

"Injury is better to inflict than death." Wing said, standing next to his wife.

"You injure, I kill! Its the perfect plan," Shelby said.

Suddenly, the whole room plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Otto said somewhere in the dark. He tried to connect with the lights, but he was unable to turn them on. They must have been remotely burned out. A woman walked out. No one recognized her. She was holding a flashlight.

"Hello, my prisoners," She said with a nasty smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate this class," Caireen whispered to Mariana as they listened to Ms. Gonzales' lecture.

"Oh well, we can just both get an F on this crap together," Mariana whispered, her empty notebook sheet symbolizing how much she hated Bionics.

Caireen was putting the finishing touches on a huge drawing of the Eiffel Tower she was making for Marc.

"Mariana," Marc whispered, nudging her.

"What?" Mariana asked.

"Should I shoot a spitball at Ms. Gonzales?" Marc asked.

"If you wanna be immature, go ahead," Mariana replied. Marc tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why do you have such a neverending sense of humor?" Mariana asked.

"Because he's Marc," Caleb whispered.

"No! I thought he was Caireen," Mariana whispered. At that moment, both Caireen and Marc died with laughter. Ms. Gonzales looked directly at them.

"Ms. Allen and Mr. Avril," She said, "Please calm yourselves." Caireen and Marc sat straight up and listened, until she looked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Steak, steak, I love steak, i'm absolutely positively wild about steak," Marc sang as he looked at his steak.

"I'm going to do well in stealth and evasion, but I'll fail bionics along with everyone else," Mariana said to Caleb.

"Bionics? Pssh, I don't need no bionics." Caleb said, throwing down his bionics study guide.

"Yea, where in our villainous careers will we use this crap?" Mariana asked.

"Uh, guys, there may be a problem," Caireen said.

"And what would that be?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we may want to find a more private place to talk about this," Caireen said, gesturing at the doors of the lunchroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I just may have sort of just maybe forgotten to update this story for over 2 months... yeah... sorry about that...**

"Okay, this is private enough," Caireen said. They were stuffed one of the many janitors closets around the school.

"Okay, well, today, I just MAY have snuck into a tech room and spied on the G.L.O.V.E meeting," Caireen said. Mariana facepalmed and Marc laughed.

"Well, what did ya see?" Caleb asked. If this was the problem, Caireen was clearly overreacting at the "security" of the janitors closet.

"Okay, well, I saw something I probably should not have," Caireen said.

"What did you see?" Caleb was urging her to continue.

"Well, the whole ruling counsel was taken by a woman," Caireen said. Mariana gasped.

"How, exactly?" Mariana said.

"Well, the lights went dark, then they were kinda gone. I had to leave quickly, or I was going to be late, I don't want detention with the Colonel," Caireen said.

"I understand that feeling," Mariana said. She picked up a mop on the ground. "What're we gonna do?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know," Caireen said, "We could steal a shroud." Caireen shrugged. Mariana raised her eyebrow at this and Marc giggled a bit.

"Sorry, Cair, I think that's a great idea and all, but uh, how the hell would we do that?" Mariana asked. Caireen smiled at this.

"Easy. Every other Monday we have flight training," Caireen said.

"And..?" Caleb said, urging her to continue.

"Well, we steal one then," Caireen stated.

"Caireen, They lock the thingie for a reason," Mariana said.

"Exactly. I say that whichever one of us has the highest grade in tech can go and set it to open at a convienent time, secretly of course, then bam. We're back in the outside world again." Caireen said.

"Why didn't we just do that during our escape plan?" Mariana asked.

"Cause, we didn't have flight practice yet, and you made the plan, it takes a genius like me to make things work," Caireen said with a grin. Marc laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. This was very awkward for a few moments, and Marc quickly realized that and removed his arm. They sat in silence for a moment, Caleb and Mariana grinning at each other, as Marc stood there awkwardly, and Caireen almost seemed disappointed.

"Caireen, at least I actually made an escape plan, lazy ass follower," Mariana said. Marc and Caleb burst out laughing, and Caireen's mouth hung open. Marc was practically chocking on his laughs, and Caireen elbowed him.

"It was your idea!" Caireen exclaimed.

"Okay, back on track. What do we do once we escape?" Mariana said.

"Mar, you know how this goes," Caireen said, "We make it up as we go,"

/

"LOCKED UP! I HATE BEING LOCKED UP!" Shelby yelled, kicking the cell door.

"Hush, they'll taze you again if you don't quick yelling," Laura said.

"I don't care!" Shelby yelled. She had been pacing in the same spot forever. Otto and Laura face palmed and Wing hugged his wife.

"It'll be okay," He said. He gave her a worried look, making sure no one else saw. He mouthed something to her, and she mouthed something back, which made Otto and Laura suspicious. They came and sit back down.

"Well, how we gonna escape?" Shelby whispered.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to write a longer chapter sometime soon... Cya!**


End file.
